


Drink

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Lily drowns her tears after a break-up with James. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!! <3 Emily





	1. Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

** Author’s Note: AHHH! Sorry, I like this one J And I love the song. My Circuitboard City by The Wombats. Great band, worth checking them out J Once again, Severus is temporarily on hold until my brain decides to start functioning again, until then, I can’t say I don’t enjoy these one-shots. ;) Read and review as always! Tell me what you like, what you don’t. Up to you! <3 Emily **

**Disclaimer:** **Yah, I don’t own this. At all.**

__

_ Have a dance. _

_ Have a drink. _

_ Suppress it back. _

_ Ruin everything tonight. _

__

“Excuse me ma’am, would you like something?”

Lily slowly raised her head from her analysis of the wood grain on the 

counter top to lock eyes with the bartender in front of her. 

“Excuse me?” She replied, a bit floundered by the confrontation.

“You’ve just been sitting there for a while, it’s kind of curious, don’t you agree?” The bartender smiled at her, his white teeth shining almost as much as the rows of bottles in the shelves behind him.

“Huh, I guess you’re right,” she smiled painfully back. 

“So about that drink…?” The bartender began.

“Oh, yah, sure, um, scotch on the rocks please.” Why not?

She watched the bartender make her drink. He had James’s nose.

Oh god, only she would notice something like that.

That was the only thing James and he had in common though: while James took pride in the messy black rat’s nest that was his hair, this bartender had slicked back mahogany brown hair. 

James had hazel eyes, the bartender had navy blue.

She stared at the bartender some more. 

He couldn’t have been more than 30.

“Here you go ma’am.” He flashed his smile at her again.

She smiled back, a little more eagerly this time. She and James were done. Over. She had permission to flirt.

She batted her eyelashes at the unsuspecting barkeeper, who was blatantly staring at her.

It didn’t feel right, but she deserved this. The attention that James was too busy to give her.

The bartender seemed to suddenly realize the insinuations behind her batting eyelashes. 

“Excuse me, not to be blunt or anything, but I get off at ten. Would you perhaps like to go out after? There’s a great dancing club right down the road from here. My name’s Rick by the way.”

 

“Lily.” She reached out to shake his hand. “And I’d love to.”


	2. Another Drink

A/N: Update as promised! This is a first :) I decided to continue Drink because I felt like it needed more. And the song is the same: My Circuitboard City by The Wombats. British bands are my favorites :) One more final left! Except it’s math. Ew. Ew. Ew. Please read and review! Over 1000 hits on all the stories and….. 26 reviews. So yah. Oh, and in addition, this takes place when they're both 20, just to clear up confusion! LOVE YOU ALL! <3 Emily

Disclaimer: If it wasn’t inherently obvious, I don’t own this.

 

_I can’t wait to wallow in self-pity_

_In my circuitboard city tonight_

 

Harumph. There is literally nothing on the box.

Coronation Street? No thank you.

This Is Your Life? Not particularly interested in the lives of celebrities right now.

Star Trek? Oh god. Lily loved Star Trek.

No Prongs, stop it. You do NOT need her. I mean really, think about it! She’s obsessed with outer space and all of that rubbish. Not your type.

In reality, this was probably the worst place to forget about Lily: all alone, in _their_ apartment, watching TV.

It was the polar opposite of brain numbing. Sitting in his red and black plaid pajamas, hair even more disheveled than usual, all he could think about was Lily.

The couch felt too big, the apartment felt too clean, it wasn’t, well _homey._

He could imagine her red hair, sweeping around the corner to the kitchen, her laugh coming from the bedroom, after reading a particularly funny part in a book, her green eyes reflected in the mirror.

He switched channels again, before the phone started ringing.

“Hello, Potter and Evans— I mean, Potter household.”

“Prongs, you sound even worse than usual! Whipped and dumped. That’s what happens when you—“

“Padfoot, great to talk to you too! Especially after that uplifting speech. So what do you want? Money, booze, undying love?” Potter retorted.

“Oh Prongs, you finally noticed my v-neck shirts and short skirts were a plea for your attention?”

“Sure, so really, what do you want?”

“A party buddy, a wingman. If there is one thing you need now, it’s to go out, get positively sloshed, and find some really hot girl that makes you completely forget about Lily what’s-her-face.”

“Thanks Padfoot, but I’m going to have to turn down that _lovely_ offer!”

“Aw, c’mon Prongs! Have a little fun! Do a guy a favor! You know you want to….”

James thought for a moment. He deserved a little fun right? He was sure Lily wasn’t waiting up for him. Dammit, she was probably on a date as they spoke.

“You know what Padfoot? Sure. Why not. Meet you at the dance place down the road in half an hour. I need to shave…”

“Alright Prongs, you have fun with your… shaving…”

James hung up the phone. Shaving? Yah, right. Well, he did need to shave, but… well…

He didn’t know he was going to survive this without a couple drinks in advance.

 

 


End file.
